


Things men are not meant to know

by snowynight



Category: Marvel
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Gen, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-18
Updated: 2012-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-29 17:58:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dragon! Alien! Zombies! College life may be supposed to be exciting, but this's a bit too much even for Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things men are not meant to know

It was the first day for Steve to go to the university. Steve wasn't quite sure how he ended up in this one, (and he thought that the name plate of the university sometimes read IOU when glimpsed, how weird) but it seemed pleasant so far, and Steve was sure that the rumours surrounding it were just exaggeration. He also met his roommate Tony for the first time, who seemed to be a charming person, though Steve couldn't quite get what Tony's major was.  

On the second day, Steve could swear that a dragon flew by the window . It had iridescent wings, a long  body and four claws. It must only be a weird dream.  He cleaned up and left for his class, and on the way he saw a woman dressed like She-Ra, accompanied by an armored knight. Strange, but he ignored them when going to his class, only to be informed that the class had relocated to a building that was not marked on the campus map. Worried, Steve was just about to ask the people passing by when he saw Tony.

"Hey Steve. What're you doing here?" Tony asked. There was soot in his hair and an oil smudge on his clothes.  

Steve told him his problem, and Tony seemed to be avoiding his eyes when he answered, "The building 's no longer here, or you can just wait for an hour more."

"What do you mean?" Steve asked, confused.

"Never mind. It may be sooner. I can take you there."

"Thanks. By the way do you want to change your clothes? They seem to be dirty."

Tony took a look at himself and smiled "Oh. Just the result of a small experiment. Now..."

Tony led him through the campus and talked with him on the way. Steve enjoyed the conversation but he noticed that Tony wore a strange smile when talking about school life. They finally arrived at a construction site and just when Steve wanted to ask the purpose of the site, he blinked and there was suddenly a building here. Steve was shocked and turned to Tony who only said "It 's the building for your class."

"But... it was not here just a moment ago."  

"Well, you'll get used to it. Anything may and can happen on this campus."

"It's impossible."

"I used to say this too. Gotta run, bye!"

Steve had his Introduction to Language class but he couldn't pay attention to he lecture. His eyes drifted and noticed that there was something not quite right with one of his classmates. When he focused, he saw that she had grey thick tentacles instead of arms . He looked around and saw a classmate with three arms, one not quite floating in the mid-air. Steve nearly wanted to run out of the class, but it was not respectful to the Professor. Besides, no one acted on it, as if there were nothing out of ordinary.

After class, Steve left the classroom as soon as possible and saw a person in a Stormtrooper’s suit running toward him and shouting, “Don’t just stand here. Run!” Steve recognized that was Tony’s voice. When he didn't respond, Tony pulled him and rushed forward.

“What’s happened?” Steve asked.

Before Tony answered, Steve heard screaming and shouting. When he looked closer, there were a bunch of people with greyish tint skin, sunken faces, making moaning sounds, with blood and mud on their shirts. There was a foul smell that reminded Steve of decayed meat. Steve wondered whether there was a masquerade taking place before he saw one of them bite another person. Steve said, “We can't run away. We need to save the people.”

“Why did I know you’ll say that?” Tony said, and pulled Steve to a door. When he opened it, there was another Stormtrooper suit. Steve put it on in a hurry and seeing that there were no weapons, he picked up a manhole cover and began to fight against the zombies with Tony’s help.

Steve threw the cover  at one of the zombies biting a student. The zombie let go and charged at Steve, who evaded the attack. Meanwhile he heard the sound of gunfire and saw that Tony had obtained a gun somewhere. He threw another to Steve, who nearly didn’t catch it because he was surprised by its weight. A zombie sneaked by and Steve beat its head with the gun butt. Then he joined the firing and kept telling himself that there were not people he was fighting. Finally the zombies were overcome.

After everything was settled, Steve asked Tony, “Is the school always like this?”

“Well, like I said, anything may and can happen.”

Steve wasn’t sure he liked it.  "I want to leave this school."

"You can't until you graduate. Believe me. I've tried."

"So I can't leave?"

"Pretty much. Good news is you can learn anything. Anything you can think of and some things you can't."

Steve wondered how he got into this situation.  

"Welcome to IOU," Tony said."Don't worry too much. I'll help as much as possible."

There seemed to be nothing he could do, so Steve only say, "I'll hold you to it."


End file.
